


Obtuse

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">
<br/><b>Obtuse</b>
<br/></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Obtuse

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Obtuse**   
> 

  
**Obtuse**   


**By Shakespeare's Girl**

 **A/N: Second in the "Triangles" verse. Simon doesn't get it. Neither does Kaylee.**

Jayne hadn't been gone from the engine room three minutes when Simon stormed in. "What is it you want from me?" he demanded. "Kisses? Sex? I don't get it, Kaylee? How can you flirt with me one minute and-"

"Simon?" Kaylee popped out from under the engine, wiping grease off her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," he snapped.

"Well, that's not a very good start," Kaylee observed.

Simon glared. "I don't know what to do with you! You're infuriating!"

Kaylee pressed her lips together. She could tell Simon was on about something. She just didn't know what, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She glanced up at the ceiling, hoping to find some answer there. She didn't see anything, but she was reminded of the angle of her kiss with Jayne. The man was so much taller than she was. She looked back at Simon, and grinned.

Without another thought, she leaned over and kissed him, light and chaste and what she imagined citified folks did when they kissed. "There," she said, pulling back. "Does that satisfy you?"

Simon stared at her, frowned, and left. Kaylee shrugged. As kissing went, she sure preferred Jayne's way to Simon's.


End file.
